


A New Arrival

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Tjelvar and Edward are working on a dig site, when someone new arrives.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	A New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



The stones had been baking in the sun all day, and the heat still radiated from them where Tjelvar sat in the shade, trying to get some relief for his aching back muscles. Digging all day wasn’t really good for anyone’s back, and especially not in twisted positions and with a little spade. Edward was still in the sun, brushing dirt off a pottery shard with absolute focus and a light hand. There really was nothing better in life, Tjelvar thought, than being on a dig with the man you loved, the world at peace at last (or it was the last time he checked, and he was in no rush to learn otherwise). 

Tjelvar liked looking at Edward. Not only because he was objectively lovely, but also because of the way the sun clung to him, enhancing the shine of his hair and the care of his hands. Edward really was an excellent archaeological assistant, so careful with any finds. What he lacked in scholarly knowledge, he more than made up for with his interest and his care. Although Tjelvar would have been happy just to have him nearby even if he had only sat around all day. But no, Edward was interested in the small things, like a normal household pot or a trinket. They had found a toy horse a few weeks earlier, and Edward had spent hours thinking about the child that had once played with it. 

Looking over, Tjelvar noticed Edward had stopped his work, and had set the shard and the brush aside. He tilted his head as if listening, and then his smile broke out, as radiant as the sun itself. Tjelvar struggled out of his comfortable position to see what was going on, when the unmistakable sound of doom reached his ears.

“Who’s a good boy then? Who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy!”

_Oh no_ , Tjelvar thought to himself, _what fluffy animal has he found this time?_ He recalled several instances with hedgehogs, ducklings, and once, memorably, a very grumpy badger. Still, he couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out at the joy in Edward’s face. And there, from around the outcrop, came the scruffiest dog Tjelvar had seen in his life. It was a ragged-looking thing, reaching Edward to about knee height, with one floppy ear and one standing up, and the longest tongue known to man. It seemed to be dragging a hind leg, and the tail was held low as it approached Edward, wagging hopefully. Tjelvar was pretty certain he could see the fleas from where he was sitting. Nevertheless, he had absolutely no doubt the creature would be sharing their quarters, and with a sigh, he stood up.

“Oh no, Tjelvar, it’s a girl! Do you think she minds I called her a boy?” The worry in Edward’s voice was genuine, and as he tilted his head to look up at Tjelvar, all the other questions in his head were there for all to see on his lovely face. _Do you think she’s hurt? Can I heal her? Can we keep her?_ Tjelvar resigned himself to a life were he would never be able to deny Edward, or the dog, anything at all. 

Some time later, the dog had been healed, enjoyed several pieces of dried meat, and drunk more water than there should be room for inside that little belly. Edward was combing her matted and tangled fur carefully, while being licked in the face. The tail was a lot more enthusiastic, beating up a cloud of dust from the ground. Tjelvar moved their storage of potatoes from a big metal basin into a smaller cardboard box, keeping his distance. The dog didn’t seem to like him, like some people didn’t like him on sight, and he tried to respect that the creature was wary and not feel slightly hurt. And the tiniest bit jealous. Tjelvar put the basin down and went to boil some water for the dog’s bath, ignoring the tight feeling in his belly.

Getting the dog into the bath was a struggle, but once she was in, she seemed resigned to her fate and kept looking at them both with sad, soulful eyes. Free of grime, her fur was a light golden brown, curling slightly. They got to enjoy the sight of it for three whole minutes before she rolled around in the dust. 

The dog kept to Edward’s side for the rest of the day, and when night fell, she went to sleep by Edward’s side of the bed. Tjelvar did his best to not feel resentment towards a dog, and a dog who made Edward so happy at that. But Edward, as always, saw right through him. Some people said Edward was stupid, and it was true he never was much for book learning, and that he tended to simplify situations, sometimes too much. But he understood emotions better than anyone else Tjelvar had met, and trying to hide from him was a fool’s errand. So with Edward’s arms tight around his waist, and in the cover of darkness, he confessed to feeling hurt by the dog’s preference for Edward, feeling like the world’s biggest idiot while he did so.

“Oh Tjelvar,” Edward sighed fondly in the darkness. “She doesn’t think like you do. She knows I’m a friend because I sat down and talked to her, and she doesn’t know if you’re a friend because you kept away.”

Tjelvar marvelled at this. So simple, and so obvious! Sometimes Edward’s way of looking at the world really was better. He lifted Edward’s hand to his mouth for a kiss, and fell asleep with a smile.

Tjelvar woke with Edward in the same position, snoring gently into the pillow. As he slipped out of bed, the dog poked her head up from the other side, and when he smiled, her tail gave two careful thumps against the floor. He went out to the simple kitchen to start breakfast, and took care to give the dog some water before starting, and when he started frying the bacon, he tossed a piece to her. This seemed to be the key to her affection, because after that she didn’t hesitate to sit next to him while cooking, probably in case something fell down. 

After giving Edward his coffee and breakfast in bed, he took the dog outside while he sat on a rock, drinking his coffee. After a joyful sniff around the dig site in the pre-dawn half light, the dog came back to sit by his side, and he gave her a piece of jerky from his pocket. Edward came out, and leaned on his shoulder from behind, cheek to cheek. 

“I’d like to call her Evelyn, after my nanny,” Edward whispered, and Tjelvar nodded. Together, they watched the sun rise. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A New Arrival [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978332) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
